1985: Doomsday (History of Margovya)
The 1985 Doomsday or Doomsday of 1985 (or also known as Incident 991985) is an alternate turn of events diverging from the events of History of Margovya during the first administration of Former President . Martial Law of 1985 On August 31, 1985, less than a year before the end of the term of Former President , she declared Martial Law due to rapidly growing protest rallies and civil violence and crime in the country. However, on September 2, the military groups threatened to attack the Margovyan Palace if Bulshitova wouldn't lift the declaration. The events of OTL Margovya would diverge on September 3 when instead of lifting the order, Bulshitova sent a controversial text message to the leader of the military group telling them to "Bring it on, and we'll watch your plans fail". After receiving the text message, , leader of the military group , gave Bulshitova until September 6 to change her mind and lift the order, or else they will really attack the Palace. September 6 ended, and Martial Law remained in power, and no attacks of military groups were experienced by the Palace or the ordinary Margovyan citizens. Pre-Doomsday Because of the "delayed" military attack, Bulshitova and the rest of the Margovyan Palace celebrated, despite of the warning of her adviser not to be too neglectful of what the opponents might do. Because of this, Vice President left office on September 7 and went back to being a schoolteacher. On the night of September 8, Bulshitova threw a huge party in the Margovyan Palace, inviting members of the Senate and House of Representatives. What she didn't know is that the terrorists are just about to let their plan unfold. On September 8 at 2321, something was heard from afar. Most politicians suspect the noise as an explosion, but President Bulshitova had her ears closed and continued enjoying the party. The "explosion" was heard five more times between 2325 and 2355, and was getting louder, making most senators and representatives go home because of terror, but Bulshitova still didn't worry about it. At 0003 on September 9, an explosion can be seen and heard if you're observing Margovya (particularly Ikulsk) from space. Apparently, the terrorists bombed the Ikulsk Nuclear Tower, killing over a hundred government officials, including Bulshitova, and over twenty thousand civilians. Doomsday 'First Part: Margovya and Latin America (1985-86)' An hour after the devastating shooting of the nuclear tower in Ikulsk, which destroyed the Margovyan Palace entirely, Remontadov placed the flag of the Remontadov Professional Gunners beside the ruins of the palace and declares himself the fifteenth President of Margovya. However, he was shot dead by an unknown assailant (rumored to either be , or ) right after declaring himself president. Seeing their leader dead, the Remontadov Professional Gunners declare nuclear war against the Margovyan Government. For over a year starting September 9, 1985, nuclear war went on, heavily devastating almost all parts of Margovya. From around January and February 1986, the war started affecting other parts of South America, as most of the Margovyan Army soldiers and military terrorist groups chose to fight outside Margovya to be able to gather foreign alliances. 'Second Part: Including U.S. and the Soviet Union (1986-88)' On October 18, 1986, seven armed aircraft from the Margovyan government were loaded with nuclear weapons, atomic bombs and explosives to be dropped in the headquarters of the Remontadov Professional Gunners in Godfriyevskaya, Sta. Conrada in an attempt to end the year-old nuclear war. However, the opponents seemed to have found out about the plot, so the terrorist group outsmarted the government by sending them to different places, passing them off as the "new headquarters" location of the RPG. Two of the air-crafts were sent to Russia, particularly Moscow and Anadyr, while the remaining five were sent to different states in the USA, particularly Texas, Minnesota, California, Florida and Washington D.C. On October 20, the attacks were made, devastating all the said locations. Due to the failed attacks brought about by the government, Presidents of the US and of the USSR declared their respective nations' participation in the nuclear war against the Margovyan Government on October 24 and November 2, 1986, respectively. For another year and a half, the war went on, this time with the United States and the Soviet union against the Margovyan Government, and the scope of the battle expanded into North America, Russia, and in some places in Europe such as Lithuania, Estonia, Finland and Bulgaria. However, later on, the war will worsen and later include the rest of the world, thereby resulting into literal "Doomsday". 'Third Part: Worldwide Doomsday (1988-91)' On April 19, 1988, during an aerial combat against Margovya above South East Asia and the Pacific Ocean, a US aircraft was about to fall out due to overload. To prevent the aircraft from falling, they "properly disposed" all their nuclear weapons "somewhere" and went back to their base to gather more equipment. On the next day, the US war base in Svolochyville, Opula was bombed by the Philippine Forces, as the US Forces dropped their weapons on Mindanao, a super-region in the said nation. On April 21, the US declared war on the Philippines. On June 24, 1988, the Remontadov Professional Gunners failed on an attempt to shoot a cannon at a Philippine Army base in South Cotabato and instead, it hit a Chinese vessel traveling to Spratly Islands near Palawan. After much investigations by the Chinese officials, it was proven that the RPG has done the act, and therefore China declared war on Margovya. On late 1988, other countries from Asia, including Taiwan, India, Iraq and Iran started participating in the nuclear war and as 1989 entered, Europe forces joined as well, making this a "worldwide doomsday". Although none of Africa joined the war, the continent was often used as battlefield in the warfare due to the racist belief of the US that "their faces won't turn dark if it were exposed to explosion". For the next three years, the whole world was in nuclear war, thus it being considered World War III. 'Fourth Part: End of the Nuclear War (1991-92)' On January 18, 1991, while undergoing sex change at a local clinic in Canberra, Australia, was interrupted by the Margovyan and Russian Forces attacking each other with nuclear weapons outside the clinic, her operation thereby resulting into an epic fail (as in her "organ" exploded). Due to this, she decided to gather her own forces to finally end the five-year-old war. Months later, shortly after the fall of the Soviet Union, Cortesova and her forces started threatening different nations, saying that she and her forces will kill them and/or attack their countries if they continued with the war. As a result, most nations quitted participation in the nuclear war. On 1992, Cortesova finally got the US to surrender and quit participation in the war. The nuclear war eventually went back into being a nationwide battle, until Cortesova killed RPG leader Kiril Oslanov and acting Margovyan President Robert Elemat on August 23, 1992, officially ending nuclear war. After the war finally ended, Cortesova started to proclaim herself as "an angel sent by God to stop the seven-year-long war. On August 27, she proclaimed herself as the fifteenth President of Margovya. Post-Doomsday ''Hellish Margovya'': Doomsday Version On August 27, 1992, Cortesova assumed presidency and declared herself the fifteenth President of Margovya, and added additional titles such as "Most Beautiful President", "Dictator of all Dictators", "Dictator For Life", "Beauty, Brains and Brawn of Margovya", "Apocalyptic Angel", "The Abyssal Messiah", etc. During Cortesova's reign as dictator, Margovya was under Martial Law, or as Cortesova calls it, "Cortesova Regime". Military officers surrounded the whole of Margovya and looked out for terrorist and military group members. Severe criminal punishments such as death penalty and corporal punishment were imposed by Cortesova during the late 1990's. Also during this period, Army officials started accusing ordinary civilians as members of the Remontadov Professional Gunners or any other military terrorist groups. Because of this, more civilians than terrorists were sentenced to death via electric chair, hanging, lethal injection, firing squad, crucifixion, and/or burning at the stake. In summary, violence reigned Margovya during Cortesova's term, and the country's economy, tourism, appearance, and dignity went down. On 1998, Cortesova changed most of the Margovyan national symbols, including the flag (from the OTL Margovya flag to OTL Sta. Conrada Flag), anthem (from "Three Races, One Goal" to "Narito Ako", Cortesova version) and hero (from to Cortesova herself). In short, the period from 1992 to 2000 was dubbed by most Margovyan citizens as Hellish Margovya or The Real Margovyan Doomsday. This inspired most politicians to revolt against the injustice that was ruling Margovya for almost a decade. 'Coup of 2000' On January 6, 2000, after a regular senate session, Ruma Dumayev, who became Senate President, had a secret meeting with the thirty members of the Senate and some members of the House of Representatives, many of those were immediate relatives of prominent Margovyans who died in battle or during the Cortesova Regime, including , and . They talked about how they are going to revolt against Cortesova to finally end her regime. On the days that followed, the Senate and Congress Alliance (SCA) either killed, or blackmailed/bribed Army officials to side to them, until they finally had enough soldiers to make Cortesova surrender. On January 11, Dumayev and the rest of the Alliance had the Margovyan Palace surrounded, and attacked the highest-ranking military officials until Cortesova was forced to lift the Martial Law, on one condition: Dumayev beat her in a snap elections. On January 19, 2000, the Cortesova-Dumayev snap elections were held, where Cortesova and her running mate Vladimir Makarov compete against Dumayev and his running mate . The results of the election were announced on February 2, 2000 proclaiming Cortesova and Makarov as President and Vice President, respectively. However, a quick investigation by the Margovyan National Police was conducted, and it was discovered that most of the people who voted for Cortesova and Makarov were registered deceased voters, the evidence being proven true right after the official list of voters, which included , , and was revealed in public. Because of this, Cortesova and Makarov were disqualified. When they tried to protest, they were suddenly fetched by a chopper headed for New York, USA, finally ending the Cortesova dictatorship on February 4, 2000. 'Most Recent Years' ATL changes on Margovyan History Susana Bulshitova (April 30, 1945 - September 9, 1985; aged ), who, in this alternate history, wouldn't consider lifting the Martial Law she declared on August 31, 1985, would be one of the the first among the casualties of the nuclear war between the military groups and the Margovyan Government, thereby dying on September 9, 1985 at the age of forty instead of living up to the present day. Since Bulshitova died before she even finished her first administration, there will no longer be a second administration from 1992 to 1999; instead it will be occupied by during her reign as dictator. Baba Filitov (born June 7, 1955; age ) would leave office as Vice President on September 7, 1985 due to dismay regarding President Susana Bulshitova's decision on the threats given by the Remontadov Professional Gunners on the bombing of the Margovyan Palace, therefore he would not assume presidency on 1986 and would remain a high school teacher in Sergei Eisenstein Film Academy until 1993, when he started to oppose the dictatorship of Conrada Cortesova. Conrada Cortesova (January 11, 1957 - September 11, 2001; aged ), instead of becoming Senate President on 1992, would assume dictatorship after nuclear war ended on August 27, 1992, and will reign as Dictator of Margovya until she was overthrowned by on February 4, 2000. On the said date, she will be fetched by a chopper en route to New York, USA, signifying the end of her reign in Margovya. During her stay in New York, Cortsova settled in Lower Manhattan and worked on a local restaurant near the World Trade Center. She was among the casualties of the 9/11 attacks on the Twin Towers on September 11, 2001. Robert Elemat (September 12, 1942 - August 23, 1992; aged ), instead of remaining a Senator until retirement on 1995, would become Acting President of Margovya after Bulshitova's death on September 9, 1985 and would become the main representative of the Margovyan Government in the nuclear war. However, on August 23, 1992, he was killed by Conrada Cortesova, who assumed presidency and proclaimed herself dictator. Ruma Dumayev (born September 9, 1950; age ), would become Senate President by 1992 right after Cortesova assumed presidency. His term would last for seven and a half years until he led the coup of 2000 that will lead to the impeachment and exile of Cortesova. He will then assume presidency on February 4, 2000, and will remain in power until February 4, 2003. Iosef Dimakulanov (born May 25, 1935; age )would became Vice President right after Cortesova's departure. He will later assume presidency right after Ruma Dumayev retire from politics on February 4, 2003. He would remain in power for one term until February 4, 2006, after which his Vice President, , would take over. Since he won the 2003 Elections against , he would not succumb to heart failure and therefore, would live up to the present day. Gennady Elemat (born November 18, 1975; age ) would be fighting against Cortesova's dictatorship from 1993, at age 17, to give justice for the death of his father in 1992. He would be elected Senator on 1996, Senate President on February 4, 2000, and would serve for one term as Vice President from 2003 to 2006. On February 4, 2006, he would be elected as the eighteenth president of Margovya, and since Ruma Dumayev did not amend the Constitution on 2000, Elemat would be elected for a third term on February 4, 2012 and would remain in power until 2015. / Anatoly Baychenko (born April 29, 1949; age ) and Iosef Pankavuranov (born April 28, 1952; age ), directors and producers by profession, would retire from politics during the nuclear war and focus on their collaboration film on 1988 that was cancelled in OTL Margovya. From 1992, the two would focus on producing a film that is centered against the Cortesova dictatorship. Category:Margovya Category:Politics (History of Margovya) Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:War Category:The World Category:Military